hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Mingie
Biography Mingie was born in a small town somewhere far north, he was diagnosed with an illness such a young age. He wasn't supposed to live to his adulthood, determine to prove everyone wrong. He trains himself every day even when his illness got the best of him. At the age of 17, he became the head clan of the town. Establish a clan to protect his kingdom. They crown him King of Gui Ernir, but he must agree to the terms that they set for him. Mingie agreed to the terms. He couldn't be married because his love is for''' ALL''' of the people in his kingdom. But he turns twenty-two he fallen in love with his concubine Ko Saga . This went against his clan rules but he'd the marriage in secret. He does not regret marrying the woman of his dream, sadly they know their relationship must keep as a secret from others. Getting sicker by sicker each day passing. Nothing can help with his illness; accepting his faith. Lord Dong came to his town and set the farmland in a burning blaze and killing over 100,000 people including children and woman. In the year of 4962-4963, he gathered an army of men and different clans to fight against the tyranny. Rallying up with the Tora Weii and Suu Wuu. Join together and start a collation. Character Information Character Designs His design best describe of a boar sort of but his eyes was inspired from Mulan. The villian from the movie, Shan Yu . His eyes. That about it, he possesses yellow eyes with black sclera. And since he represent the chinese boar; A pig represents luck, overall good fortune, wealth, honesty, general prosperity, symbolizing a hard working, a peace-loving person, a truthful, generous, indulgent, patient, reliable, trusting, sincere, giving, sociable person with a large sense of humour and understanding. The color orange radiates 'gut reaction' or our gut instincts, as opposed to the physical reaction of red or the mental reaction of yellow. Orange offers emotional strength in difficult times. It helps us to bounce back from disappointments and despair, assisting in recovery from grief. Weapon Type A longsword (also spelled as long sword or long-sword) is a type of European sword characterized as having a cruciform hilt with a grip for two-handed use (around 16 to 28 cm (6 to 11 in)), a straight double-edged blade of around 85 to 110 cm (33 to 43 in), and weighing approximately 1 to 1.5 kg (2.2 to 3.3 lb). The term "longsword" is ambiguous, and refers to the "bastard sword" only where the late medieval to Renaissance context is implied. "Longsword" in other contexts has been used to refer to Bronze Age swords, Migration period and Viking swords as well as the early modern dueling sword. Name Meaning Mingie does not have a meaning, and it only a style name. Hy is largely used in the English and Vietnamese languages, and its origin is Vietnamese and Hebrew. 'From Vietnamese roots, its meaning is ''hope, wish. '''Yingpei means "Should admire". Quotes 1. "I want to live another day, so I must defeat you." 2. "I'm a dying king after all." 3. "You are like a tiger ready to attack? I'm the hunter waiting to strike you down where you stand." 4. "I can't decide on what to do anymore." 5. "I bear this responsibility because I choose too and save the people from their suffering." Gallery Mingie.png|Full Body cm__mingie_by_ninawolverina_d9vgzyl-pre.jpg|by ninawolverina on DA Mingie Horse.png|His horse Category:Male Category:Engaged Category:Gui Ernir Category:Warlord Category:Heterosexual Category:Ill Category:Sickly Category:Adult